


It’s All Just A Dream…?

by Syntania



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntania/pseuds/Syntania
Summary: Yuki tries to return to her normal life in the human realm after spending a year in the Devildom as an exchange student.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Uses the default MC name and gender.
> 
> Rated teen for some questionable language and terms.

_There was a flash of white light…_

I awoke in my bed. I sat up, blinking and looking around my room. It was my room, all right. Just like I remembered. _Was that just some crazy dream? I didn’t literally spend a year in a school in the Devildom, and fall in love with the seven Lords of the Underworld…did I?_ I shook my head like I was trying to shake out the memory. _Ugh, it had to just be a dream. No way could anything that outrageous be real. Ha, you idiot, what were you thinking?_ I drug myself out of bed, threw on my robe and slippers and shuffled down the stairs. As I neared the kitchen, I caught a whiff of eggs, buttered toast and coffee. My stomach rumbled, reminding me how hungry I was. As I entered the kitchen, my mother smiled at me.

“Good morning, Yuki! Did you sleep well? You look a little drowsy still.” Mom greeted me in her usual cheerful tone. “I made you some eggs and toast.”

I slumped into the chair. “Coffee.”

Mom frowned. “You really shouldn’t drink that. Have some orange juice instead.”

I grunted, “Mom, I’m seventeen, I’m not a kid, and I’m half-asleep. I really need coffee.”

She sighed. “Fine, ok, but a small cup, that’s it.”

I glanced over at my little brother as he was greedily shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth. _Heh, just like Beel….what the hell am I doing? It’s a stupid dream!_ I shook my head violently again, rubbing my eyes. Grunting, I grabbed my cup of coffee and took a big mouthful of the warm, dark liquid. I swallowed it in a loud gulp.

I then heard a grumble. “Yuki, you have forgotten your manners. Act like a lady.” My father poked his head from behind the newspaper briefly enough to talk to me, then went back to reading.

“She’s just tired, Tatsuya.” Mom said as she poured me a glass of OJ anyways.

“Tiredness is no excuse for bad manners, Ayako. Maybe she shouldn’t stay up all night talking to her friends on the phone and get a proper night’s sleep.” He said from behind the paper.

“I was studying, Dad.”

“Good. Make sure you keep your grades up. It’s important to get into a good university. That’s the only way to have a decent career.”

“Dad, it’s different here in America. Getting into a good university is not that important.”

“And the Americans wonder why the Japanese are doing better than they are.” Dad scoffed.

I sighed. There was no winning this argument with Dad.

Mom cut the awkward silence. “Yuki, Hakaru, hurry up, you need to get ready for school. Finish your breakfast and get upstairs and get ready. You’ll miss the bus.”

“Race you, Yuki!” My brother jumped out of his chair and ran up the stairs to his room. I drug myself after him. “Not gonna race you, Hakaru.” I went back into my room and plopped on the bed. The whole idea that my adventures in the Devildom had been a stupid dream was making me depressed. I wanted it so badly to be real. I lifted my head to look at myself in the mirror mounted on my wall. I am Yuki Kaneda, Japanese-American high school student, living in San Diego, California with my parents and my little brother. I’m not the hero, just an ordinary girl. I sighed again and jumped in the shower briefly, then I threw on my clothes, jeans, tank top, shirt, the usual teen girl stuff. Grabbing my backpack, I noticed it was open. I don’t normally keep my bag open, so I reached in to make sure Hakaru hadn’t taken anything from it.

That’s when my hand brushed against something…familiar. Round, metal…Tentatively, I wrapped my hand around the object and pulled it out. I opened my hand to look at it and my heart stopped.

It was a broach. Silver filigree edge surrounding a dark purplish-blue stone that looked like the midnight sky.

_“Even here in the Devildom, it’s considered a rare jewel.”_ A midnight stone…

I dug frantically through my bag. The limited-edition figurine from Levi. The gold chain from Mammon. Satan’s book. The neatly folded dress that Asmo had given me, along with the makeup palettes and the bottle of cologne. The voucher from Hell’s Kitchen from Beel. Even after I had redeemed all of the meals, I kept the voucher as a souvenir.

I forgot to breathe for a moment. _Was it real? But how?_ I sunk to the floor, in shock. My bag tipped over, and one more thing fell out. A letter, old, parchment looking envelope, sealed in red wax with the seal of Diavolo. I grabbed the letter, broke the wax seal, and tried my best to pull out the letter with my trembling hands.

_My dear Yuki,_

_We realized that taking you out of the human world so abruptly for a year’s time would make your return difficult to adjust. In order to facilitate a smoother return, we have made certain to return you on the same day that you left. No time will have passed in the human world, even though you have effectively spent a year’s time with us. I hope that you enjoyed your year in the Devildom and we look forward to hearing from you soon. Please keep us updated with how your life is going._

_Regards,_

_Lord Diavolo_

I was jarred from my reverie by the rapid hammering on my bedroom door. “Hurry up, Yuki!” Hakaru yelled in his whiny little kid voice.“You’re gonna be late!”

In shock, I repacked up my bag, putting my precious souvenirs on my desk, and left for school.

“So, tell me, Yuki,” Natsumi grabbed my arm excitedly as she talked. “Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?” Natsumi has been my best friend since we were about 6 years old. We bonded over both of us being the kids of Japanese immigrants, and Japanese versus Western cultures.

“Nah.” I shook my head. “Nobody yet, you?”

Natsumi flipped a lock of her hair. “Like, Hunter asked me, but I dunno. He gives off a weird vibe, you know? I was hoping that Leo would ask me, but if he doesn’t grow some balls soon and ask, I’m going to go with Hunter. Hey, you OK? You look a little dazed.” She turned to face me.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m OK, just had a weird day so far.” My mind raced with the revelation that I just had.

“Well, you better figure out who you’re going to the dance with. You don’t wanna look like a total loser and go by yourself. It’d be the death of your high school reputation as you know it.”

“Maybe we should go together then?” I half-chuckled.

“Yeah, no, I don’t want people thinking we’re a couple. I mean, being a lesbian is cool and all, but I like dick, you know?” Natsumi giggled. “How about that hot guy in our chem class, Blake? Or you could go with Bayley. I think she likes you.”

“Bayley’s nice, but I think she’s seeing Maddisyn. I dunno.” I shrugged. “I just want to get through school right now.”

“Hey, if I can get Leo to ask me, you want me to tell Hunter to take you?” Natsumi offered.

“Ew, no. Hunter’s weird. He tried to talk to me about some manga he read… _the same manga that I read with Levi, and started to like…”_

“Hey! Earth to Yuki! What’s with the spacing out? It’s rude.” Natsuki scrunched up her face.

“Sorry,” I sighed. “Just got a lot on my mind.”

“Well, I hope at least one of those things is what you’re going to wear to the dance.”

_I have the perfect outfit, thanks, Asmo._ “I have something in mind.”

Natsumi frowned. “Something’s going on with you, girl. You’ve been acting weird all day. You had best tell me what’s on your mind, bitch.” She playfully slugged my shoulder. “I’m your BFF, it’s not cool to keep shit from me.”

“I’ll tell you later, Nat. Promise. We got class now.” I nodded towards the classroom.

“You’d better.” Natsumi grinned. “Or I’ll kick your ass.”

I couldn’t concentrate all through school. I had to make sense of what had happened to me. I needed answers. When I was getting ready to leave school for the day, I spotted Natsuki waiting for me at our usual spot. I couldn’t explain this to her, so I did my best secret agent moves and quietly slipped around her and out into the parking lot. Instead of boarding the school bus, I walked to the nearest city bus stop. I had to go somewhere that I could find out what I needed to know.

The neighborhood was one of the older ones in San Diego. The buildings were small, cramped, and a bit shabby. Soon, I spotted the place that I was looking for.

As soon as I opened the door, I was startled by one of those loud and annoying bells. I glared at the offending bell, neglecting to notice the lady behind the counter. 

“Hello! Welcome to Under the Stars magick shoppe! I’m Mariah. What can I help you find?”

“Uh, um, are you a real witch?” I stammered.

Her expression darkened a bit. “Yes, I’m a real witch. Why?”

“Um, I want to, uh, know how to do magic.” I felt my face redden.

She sighed softly. “Okay, let me guess, you want a love spell? Or maybe one to get rid of a rival? Maybe even a protection spell.”

“I, um, want to summon demons.” I said quietly.

Her eyes widened. “Oh, no, no, no. Not a good idea, especially for a beginner. There’s a lot of things that can go horribly, horribly wrong.” She waved her hands in the air. “Not even expert witches like to summon demons. Maybe I can interest you in a spell for relaxation?”

Her condescending tone made me a little angry. “Look, I want to summon a demon, and if you won’t help me, there are plenty of shops on this block, I’m sure one has a witch that will!” 

I turned to leave the store when I heard her yell, “Wait!!” I stopped, and turned to face her. She shook her head. “You’re right, there are, and I can guarantee that those witches wouldn’t give one shit about your safety. Look,” she groaned. “I’ll help you, but you have to know the risks. These are not benign ghosts or animal spirits. One wrong move and they will hurt you.” She walked over to her door, locking it and flipping over the sign to “CLOSED”. 

“Come on, follow me.” She motioned me to the back room of the shop. There she had a fully furnished altar, and a large summoning pentacle painted on the floor.

“All right, first things first. If I’m going to be responsible for your safety, I need to do a few things.” She started lighting several candles that stood on shelves along the room. She lit a bundle of some dried leaves and waved the smoke in my face. It made my eyes water and I coughed a couple of times. Then she dotted my forehead with some scented oil all the while muttering something under her breath. She then grabbed a bag, and lined the outside of the pentacle on the floor with a white powder.

“Here’s the rules. See this circle?” She pointed at the pentacle. “Do NOT, under any circumstances, enter this circle. Also, mind the line,” she pointed to the line of white powder. “It MUST remain intact. If it's broken, it’s going to be very, very bad. That’s what is going to keep the demon contained, so it can’t get loose and wreak havoc.”

I nodded. “Got it.”

“Ok,” She walked over to a pedestal where a large book sat. She flipped through a few pages. “We need to know the name of the demon to summon. I can suggest a few names of some of the lesser demons, something relatively easy. Valac, Ose, Camio...maybe one of those.”

I took a deep breath. “Lucifer.”

Mariah’s eyes widened. “What? No! Are you insane? I said lesser demons, not the eldest of the Seven Lords of the Devildom! Absolutely not, I am not summoning Lucifer!”

I pulled out the money I had taken from my savings earlier that day and plopped it onto the book in front of her. “How about for $250?”

She shoved the money back at me. “No way. Not even for 250 million.” She slammed the book shut. “Get out. Go. Don’t be so stupid.”

“Ok.” I said coolly, taking the money back. “I’m sure there’s a witch who will do what I wanted for $250.” I turned to leave.

“Wait…” she said in a defeated tone. “I can’t let you do that, my soul be damned. Come back.” I turned back around to face the witch. “Look, if you are bound and determined to summon a high-level demon, how about Mammon? He’s a patron of mine. He will probably be the least problematic. There’s also Asmodeus, but by summoning him I can’t guarantee that you will leave here with your virginity intact.” She groaned. “Is that acceptable, I summon Mammon for you?”

I thought about it for a moment. “Yep, that’s fine. Mammon it is.” I grinned. Meanwhile, in the back of mind, I thought _I really hope this wasn’t a dream, or I am totally screwed._

Mariah placed a few token items on the altar, a gold nugget, a raven’s claw, an amulet with a strange sigil on it. She lit 3 yellow candles and began her chant. It was in some language I didn’t really recognize, maybe Latin or something. Her face took on an eerie yellow glow as she seemed to enter a trance. I shuffled nervously in the corner of the room as she continued the spell. I soon heard a sizzling sound, and the room started to seem hazy, like smoke filled it. Lights flickered within the summoning circle as Mariah spoke, and I could swear that through the haze I saw a figure start to coalesce in the middle of it.

Mariah stopped chanting and shouted, “Mammon! Avatar of Greed, Second Lord of the Underworld! I, Mariah, call and stir thee forth! Come, I command thee!” With a wave of her arms, she seemed to sweep the haze away, and I gasped.

There he was, as I remembered him. Mammon. White hair, thin, twisted black horns, the black leather strapped top, black pants and boots, wings spread behind him. His back was to me, so he didn’t see me there.

“Hey, Mariah! So, you got that money you owe me yet?”

She bowed slightly. “No, my lord, this is about a different matter.”

“Huh? What? I mean, if you wanna lose more money to me, that’s great. I’m up for a game of cards or somethin.’”

“I was asked to summon you by another.”

“What? Who?” It was then that he turned around and locked eyes with me. He said nothing at first. My body shivered. _Oh no, did I just fuck up royally?  
  
_

Then that familiar grin widened across his face. “YUKI!” he yelled, and darted for me, but stopped as if he had banged into a glass wall. “OW! Hey, what the hell? Really, Mariah? A binding circle? Low blow.”

Mariah’s eyes had grown as wide as saucers. “Well….I...she….I thought….what is going on here, do you actually KNOW each other?” She turned to me, an utter look of confusion on her face. “Who the hell ARE you?!”

All I could do was shrug. Mammon smiled. “That’s Yuki. She was the human world exchange student in the Devildom for a year. Mariah, could ya break this fuckin’ circle? I want to give Yuki a big hug.”

In a complete and utter daze, Mariah just brushed her foot across the circle, breaking it. “Yeah, that’s more like it.” Mammon said. “Now, c’mere you!” He strode forwards to me, swept me into his arms and gave me a big hug. I just let him, stunned myself, and squeaked out, “S-so it wasn’t a dream? It was real?”

“‘Course it was real, ya moron!” He lifted me up and swung me around in a circle. “I’m giving you a hug, ain’t I? That’s real! Unless you want somethin’ else?” He winked. “Oof, I don’t care, I’m just happy to see ya!” He put his hand on the back of my head and pressed it into his shoulder, then squeezed me tightly. “My brothers are gonna be sooo jealous when I tell them that you summoned the Great Mammon first! Ha! Then again, I am your first guy! Of course you are gonna summon me!”

“Mammon...ugh..too….tight…..can’t….breathe.” I gasped.  
“Oh! Hey, yeah, uh, sorry.” He loosened his grip on me, then gently set me down on the floor. “I forgot how squishy you humans are.”

My hip started vibrating. Mammon must have heard it too, because he cocked his head to one side. “Hey, is that your D.D.D.?”

I paused for a moment, putting my hand in my pocket. “No, it’s my phone.” _Where WAS my D.D.D.?_ I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. 

“Hey bitch the fuck r u?” Nat.

“I had some errands to run. Sorry.”

“Get ur ass home im waiting for u.”

“Brt”

“Shit.” Mammon must have noticed the look on my face. “What’s up?”

“My best friend Natsumi’s waiting for me at my house.”

“Great, you can introduce her to the Great Mammon! She’ll be amazed that you know someone so important!”

I grimaced. “Mammon, I don’t think that’s such a great idea. I don’t know exactly how I’d explain everything to her.”

“Oh.” I watched him visibly deflate. “Hey, no biggie. I can just stay here, beat Mariah at cards until the summon wears off.” He chuckled, but I could tell he was hurt.

“The summon wears off? What’s that mean?”

Mammon shrugged. “Summons to the human world only last so long. It depends on the power of the one doing the summoning. With Mariah here, “ he jabbed a thumb at the dazed witch in the corner. “Her summons only last about an hour, two on a good day. Just enough time for me to win some money.”

“Oh, yeah, OK. I see. So, you’ll be OK to stay here?”

“I’ll be great, don’t worry about me.” He smiled. “Go meet your friend. And, uh, it was really good to see you again.” He turned to face Mariah. “C’mon. I even brought my own deck.” He walked over to Mariah, taking her hand and leading her off into the front of the store. I followed them, continuing out the front door. I heard it lock behind me. The sound made me turn to see Mammon at the door. He was looking at me, and I caught a glimpse of his sad expression which was soon replaced by an obviously forced smile as he waved goodbye. I gave a little wave myself before making my way back to the bus stop to catch a ride home.

Nat was waiting on my front porch, obviously upset with me. “What the fuck, bitch? You totally ditched me after school. Where the hell’d you go to anyways?”

I shrugged, “Told you, I had errands to run.”

She arched an eyebrow. “And you didn’t think to ask your BFF to go with you?” She shook her head. “Something’s off with you, Yuki. You better fuckin’ tell me what’s going on.” Her demeanor changed to one of concern. “Is there something wrong? Are you OK? Nobody’s bothering you, right?”

“I’m fine, really Nat. Thanks for looking out for me.”

Her face brightened. “Hey, no prob. I gotta look out for my girl, ya know! Gimme a hug!” She threw her arms around me in a huge bear hug. I heard her sniff, then she pulled back a little. “You smell weird. Where’d you go? That candle shop, or the Skin and Scent Shoppe? Kinda smells like leather. You not into some kinky shit or anything?”

“I...uh...no. Why? Um, the bus was crowded, maybe it was this guy wearing a leather jacket I was squished against on the ride home.” I panicked a little, my face turning red.

“Uh huh.” she said skeptically. “Sure. You’re not secretly a high-paid dominatrix or anything.” She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the house. “Come on, we got homework to do.”

As we sat at the table, I stuck my face into my schoolbook, but in reality, I didn’t see a word written in it. I was thinking about Mammon. I totally blew him off. It made me feel awful, but I don’t know how I’d explain the situation to Nat. I also wondered what happened to my D.D.D. It wasn’t in the bag with the rest of my stuff from the Devildom. 

“Hey!” Nat’s shout brought me out of my thoughts. “Definition of mitochondria? Are you hearing a word I’m saying right now?”

“I...no. I’m sorry, Nat. I just can’t concentrate. Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow?” I pleaded.

“Yeah. Sure. Tomorrow.” I could tell she was angry. She slammed her book shut, and scooped up all of her paperwork. “Get with the program, Yuki. This space cadet act you’re doing is really getting on my nerves. See you at school. I’ll let myself out.” She stomped out the door, slamming it as she went. I slumped forward, banging my head on my table. _Great. Nice going. You’ve managed to piss off two of the people you love the most in the course of a single day._ I groaned audibly, the sound muffled by my hair.

I heard the door open again. “Nat?” I said, face still on the table.

“Yuki! Come play this game with me!” It was Hakaru.

“I’m not in the mood to play. Go away.” I moaned.

Then I heard a sound that made me bolt upright. A notification sound. Not from my phone, but from my D.D.D. 

“Oo!” Hakaru squeaked. “I got a new message!”

“WHAT?!” I whipped around. Hakaru was holding my D.D.D.! “That’s mine! Give it back you brat!”

“Nooo!” he wailed. “It’s mine! I found it!”

“Yeah, you found it, IN MY BOOK BAG! NOW GIVE IT!” I jumped out of the chair and made a lunge for my D.D.D. He spun to run out of my room., screaming. “MOOOOMMM! YUKI’S CHASING MEEEE!!!”

From downstairs, I heard Mom call up. “Yuki, leave your little brother alone!”

“But Mom!” I shouted down. “Hakaru stole my…..thing!” _I can’t tell her it’s a D.D.D. How would I explain that? Yeah, Mom, I have a second phone that allows me to contact demons in the netherrealm. I’d be put into a Catholic school for sure, and we aren’t even Catholic._

Mom called out again. “Hakaru, give your sister back her thing!”

“Noo!” he squealed. “It’s mine! I found it!” He ran into his room and slammed the door.

I pounded on the door, yelling, “Give it back, you little crapeater!”

“Yuki, language!” Mom came up the steps. She knocked gently on Hakaru’s door. “Hakaru. Where did you find it?”

Hakaru sniffled from the other side of the door. “Y-Yuki’s bookbag.”

“And if you found it in your sister’s bookbag, then is it yours?”

“Yes!” he said confidently.

“Is that true, Hakaru? So, if I found your favorite toy in your toybox, is it mine?”

“...No.”

“So is that thing you found yours?”

“........no.”

“So, open the door and give it back to your sister.”

The door cracked open slightly, and my D.D.D. was shoved into the crack. I snatched it out of Hakaru’s hand as quickly as I could, but it wasn’t quick enough for Mom’s eagle eye.

“Yuki, what is that? A phone? That doesn’t look like your phone.” Mom frowned.

“No, it’s a...uh...game system. It just looks like a phone. Nat gave it to me.” I hated lying to Mom, but I had to.

“Hm.” Mom nodded. “Okay, but keep it safe. You don’t want it to get damaged.”

“Right, thanks Mom.” Clutching the D.D.D. to my chest, I ran back into my room. Glancing at the battery life, it was hanging on at 5%. The screen wouldn’t turn on anymore, so I plugged it into my charger.

I pulled out my other phone and Hoggled the number for Under the Stars magick shoppe. I clicked the link to dial and listened anxiously as the phone rang. “Come on, pick up, pick up!”

“Under the Stars magick shoppe, Mariah speaking, how can I help you?”

“Uh, hey, Mariah. This is Yuki. The girl who stopped by earlier, the one who did the demon summoning thing?”

There was a moment of silence on the other end. “Yes?”

“Um, well, is, uh, Mammon still there?”

“No. He left a while ago.” Her tone went flat. “I don’t think you should come to my shop anymore.”

“What? Why? What did I do?” I panicked. 

“I don’t know who you are, but you are involved with some dangerous stuff here. I don’t think you understand the scope of what you are messing with. You’re no witch, but you have pacts with all 7 of the demon lords of the Devildom. That would have been a helpful thing to inform me of beforehand, by the way. You are playing with fire here, girly. A demon’s heart is nothing to mess about with. It can get ugly really quick.”

“I….huh? I don’t understand.”

“Mammon and I talked while we played cards. I wiped him out easily. Normally he gives me a bit of a challenge before I rake him over the coals at cards. Today it’s like he was distracted, like his head wasn’t in the game, and that’s not like him at all. When it comes to winning money, he’s laser focused. So I asked what was bothering him. It took a second to get it out of him. I have a pact with him too, and I had to use that to get him to tell me. He admitted something to me, Yuki, was it?”

The next words out of her mouth hit me like a ton of bricks.

“I don’t know what you did, or how you did it, but Mammon is madly in love with you, and you hurt him deeply by blowing him off like you did.”

_Mammon is madly in love with you._

I literally dropped the phone on the floor. I guess in the back of my head I had that idea, the way he always wanted to be near me, the way he tried keeping his brothers away from me.

“Hello? Hello?”

I snapped out of it and picked the phone back up. “Hello? Yes, I’m sorry, I dropped the phone. Did-did you say that Mammon is in love with me?”

“Yes. He told me as such. He also told me about the year you spent in the Devildom. That you were given to him by Lucifer to watch over you. That he was the first of his brothers to make a pact with you. He’s incredibly proud of that fact, you know. He told me about the kiss you gave him the night before you left to return to the human world. Do you even realize what you’ve done, you silly girl? Take my advice. Break it off. Let him down easy, but end it. Tell him you’re not interested, that you’re married, or you’re gay, or something, I don’t care what you tell him, but for your sake, his sake, and the sake of the human world in general, end it. Romance between a human and a demon always ends badly, at the very least for the human.”

I couldn’t speak. My words got stuck in my throat. _Maybe….she’s right. If I want to return to any semblance of a normal life, I have to leave the Devildom behind. All of it. Then why does the idea of doing just that hurt so much?_

“I...understand. Thank you, Mariah.”

“Heed my words, girl. You are on a dangerous path. Save yourself while you still can.”

BEEP.

I put the phone down. A million thoughts raced through my head, but deep down, I knew she was right. I had toyed with their hearts. Did I love them, any of them? I didn’t know for sure. All I wanted right now was for things to return to the way they were. I need that security in familiarity.

I turned over the D.D.D. It now had a charge of 27%. I turned it back on, and I saw one missed message. From Mammon, sent shortly after I left the shoppe. Tentatively, I touched the icon.

“Hey! So, are you going to come back soon? The summon’s gonna wear off soon, and I kinda wanted to see ya again, I mean you went to the trouble of summoning me, the Great Mammon! Get back here already!”

I clutched the D.D.D. to my chest. I knew what I had to do, I just had to get the courage to do it.

I typed. “Hey, Mammon. Look. I’m sorry I didn’t get back in time, but here’s the thing. I had a fun time in the Devildom, but it was just a temporary thing, you know? I have a life here in the human world, and I can’t go summoning you guys all the time. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I’m a human, as you like to keep reminding me, and I need to live my life here, in the human world. We can still chat since my D.D.D. works if you want to. Peace.”

Sending that made me feel sick to my stomach, but I knew it was the best course of action. I put the D.D.D. back down, when all of a sudden it began furiously buzzing with text messages. I picked it back up and started counting. 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 messages, all in the “Demon Brothers'”' group chat. I guess Karasu’s spy function was still working as well.

Leviathan: “What was that noise?”

Beelzebub: “That huge crash? I don’t know.”

Satan: “Sounds like it came from Mammon’s room.”

Leviathan: “Maybe he’s throwing a fit because he got his credit card confiscated by Lucifer again? loooooool”

Lucifer: “I haven’t taken his card.”

Satan: “Mammon? What’s with the racket? Could you try to keep it down?”

Beelzebub: “More crashes? Is he trying to renovate his room?”

Mammon: “SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU”

Followed by several stickers with the shocked penguin thing.

What have I done….?

I felt terrible. I put the D.D.D. in a desk drawer way in the back and shut it off. I didn’t want to look at it again. I had to get on with my normal mundane human life.


	2. Time To Wake Up

Months passed. I never went back to Mariah or any other witch. I never touched my D.D.D. I concentrated on my schoolwork and managed to get my grades up to the point that Dad left me alone for the most part. I made up with Nat and she got Hunter to ask me to the spring dance. I wore a purple cocktail dress that my mom and I picked out. The dress that Asmo had given me, along with the gifts from the other brothers were packed away in a box in my closet, never again to see the light of day. Hunter spent most of the dance talking about manga, anime, and video games. Several times, the fringe of his brown hair covered his eyes as he spoke in an animated fashion about his interests. I did everything I could in my power to not compare him in my mind to Levi. He tried to kiss me after the dance, but I brushed him off. I just couldn’t. He got mad and just took me home afterwards.

Mom met me at the door. “Hi, sweetie. Did you have a good time at the dance?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m tired, Mom. I’m gonna go to bed, k?” I tried to brush past her to get into the house.

“Actually, Yuki, I was wondering if you and I could have a little chat. Let’s go to your room, I think we need a little girl talk.”

I groaned. “Mom, can it wait? Pleeease? I’m tired.”  


Mom shook her head. “No, I think this needs to be taken care of now. Come on, let’s go.” She took my arm and led me upstairs to my room. She shut the door behind us, and took a seat at my desk chair. “Sit down, Yuki.”

I flumphed onto my bed, pouting. “What?” I muttered.

Mom sighed softly, and then smiled. “Sweetheart, I’m worried about you. You just haven’t been yourself for a while now. I know you are a teenager, and at your age, parents aren’t cool, but I love you, and I am worried about you. I hope you know that you can come to me with any problem.”

“Yeah, sure, okay Mom. Can I go to bed now?” I grumbled.

“So there’s nothing? Absolutely nothing you want to talk about?” Mom’s brow furrowed. “It can be anything, I won’t judge you.”

Angry at her constant prodding, I thought I’d shut her up. “Okay, Mom, you want to know? January 24, I was taken by the demon prince Diavolo into the Devildom to be an exchange student at the RAD for an entire year and fell in love with and won the hearts of the Seven Lords of the Underworld. Then I was returned to the human world on the same day that I left, so even though I was there a whole year, only one day passed here. The whole thing kinda messed me up and now I’m just trying to be a normal person, OK?”

Mom had a shocked look on her face, but then it relaxed into a smile. “I see.” she said.

“ ‘I see?!’ Is that all you can say about what I just said? What? Do you think I’m crazy?”

Mom shook her head. “Does it surprise you to say that I don’t?” She shook her head. “I suppose I should have told you about this earlier. Do you remember when I told you about the time when I was a little girl back in my home village? When I fell down the well?”

I was confused now. “Yeah? What’s that have to do with it?”

She took a deep breath. “I haven’t told anyone this part of the story. I told you that when the villagers found me the next day, I was asleep on a ledge inside the well. The thing is, when I fell into the well, I actually fell into the water. I couldn’t swim, and I remember my lungs filling with water. I thought I was going to die. Then I remembered the feeling of a large hand closing around my arm and pulling me out of the water and lying me gently onto the ledge. Someone pumped the water out of my lungs and held me until I warmed up. It was dark, but I remember seeing a dark-skinned man with auburn hair and golden eyes. Then I saw the horns on his head, and the black wings behind him, and I realized that I had been saved by an oni. He patted my head, and told me to sit tight here, that he would bring help to me. Then he said to me, “Remember, Ayako, you are special.” The farmer who found me in the well the next morning said he found me because a mysterious red light in the sky led him to the well. My parents had said it was a miracle that I was safe. I knew it was because of that oni. Then I remembered stories told to me by my mother, and my grandmother. All the women in our family have stories about being saved from certain death by a mysterious oni. My great-grandmother called him her ‘shadowy guardian’. I remember his face so vividly...when I was attending college, I was determined to find out more about our family benefactor. I read every book in the school library on spirits, oni, angels and demons. It was an old book on demonology that gave me the answer that I sought. I found a painting of the oni that had saved me; the same dark skin, red hair, and those beautiful golden eyes. That book gave me his name…”

Mom and I said the name at the same time. “Diavolo.”

She nodded. “Yes. So, yes, Yuki, I do believe your tale. He’s obviously been looking out for you as well, it seems. I’m a little jealous, honestly. I would have liked to have attended school in the Devildom when I was a schoolgirl.” _So, Diavolo did more than he originally said that he did. He didn’t just restore Lilith to human form, he watched over and protected all of her descendants._

Mom gave me a hug, smoothing my hair as she held me. I told her everything; what had happened to me throughout the entire year; the brothers, the pacts, freeing Belphegor, the time loop, all of it. It felt like such a relief to be able to talk to her about it. Then I told her about what had happened since I came back, and how I’d screwed up.

“Hm. I see. Well, it’s clear what has to be done. You need to fix this. Get your devilphone or whatever it’s called.”

“It’s a D.D.D., Mom.”

“Ok, get that thing and charge it up. Then, get some sleep. You are skipping school tomorrow and we are going to try to correct this mistake. Don’t tell your father.”

“I love you, Mom. And...thanks.” I gave her one quick hug.

“I love you too, Yuki.” 


	3. Echoes of the Past

I woke up the next day, and got ready for school like I always did. This time, though, I waited at the school bus stop until Hakaru got on his bus. His bus arrived before mine, so it made it easy. Instead of waiting for my bus like normal, I turned around and headed back to the house. I waited until Dad’s car pulled out of the driveway as he left for work, and then went back into the house. Mom was waiting for me there, ready to go.

“Do you have that DD phone? Is it charged?”

“Mom, D.D.D.”

“Oh, whatever it is. So, if you were to return to the Devildom, how would you do it?”

“Well, there are magic stones that act as portals from there to here. The only ones who can activate them are Diavolo, his manservant Barbatos, and Lucifer.”

“So you have to contact one of them to open it? Who would be the best option?”

“Probably Diavolo. Barbatos won’t do it without Diavolo’s order, and Lucifer is most likely upset with me for ignoring him.”

“Diavolo it is. What do you have to do to contact him?”

“I can text him.”

Mom nodded. “Ok, then get a hold of him and let me know what he says.”

I typed furiously on the D.D.D. “Excuse the interruption but I need to ask a huge favor of you.”

It was a few minutes before I received a response. “It’s good to hear from you. What can I do for you?”

“Mom! He responded!”

“What’d he say?” Mom came over to my side and looked at the phone screen. She read the history and smiled. “Ask him if you can come for a visit and bring a guest with you. Tell him you have to fix a mistake that you have made, that you can only do it face to face.”

I groaned. “Okay.” I typed, “Would it be possible for me to visit? I made a mistake and I need to fix it and it can only be done face to face. I would also like to bring a guest with me if that’s all right.”

BEEP.

“A guest? That’s a bit unorthodox. Who is it?”

“My mother.”

“Yes, of course! I’d be happy to have your mother visit! I’ll open a portal for you right away. Be at this address. I look forward to seeing both of you.”

He texted an address about 10 minutes away from the house. Mom and I piled into her car, and she plugged the address Diavolo had given into her GPS. She frowned a bit looking at the phone. “Is this the right address? It’s an alleyway behind a bakery.”

I double-checked the address. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Mom sighed. “All right, then.”

She drove to the location, parking in front of the bakery. We hesitantly walked behind the bakery to the dirty alleyway. Mom grimaced, looking around. “Well, I guess this is as good a place as any to keep a low profile. What are we supposed to be looking for?”

“Over here, Mom!” I pushed aside a dumpster to reveal a glowing red sigil on the wall. “I think this is it!”

“What do we do?” She peered at the sigil. “Touch it, walk through, what?”

“Let me touch it. That should work.” Hesitantly, I reached out, and touched the sigil. It shimmered, expanding into a gateway in the wall. Mom was a little taken aback, but I took her hand and led her through. “It’s OK, Mom. I’ve done this before.”

My vision blurred and I was blinded by a white light. I was comforted by Mom’s hand in mine. As my vision cleared, I recognized where we were. Before us was the Demon Lord’s grand castle.

I heard my mom gasp. “It’s magnificent! Where are we?”

“This is Diavolo’s castle.” I smiled. “Come on.” I approached the front door and knocked. The door swung open, and Barbatos stood there smiling. “Ah, hello again, Yuki. Lord Diavolo is expecting you and your guest. Please come in.” He opened the door, and gestured for us to enter. 

“Hello, Barbatos. How are you doing? Mom, this is Barbatos, Lord Diavolo’s manservant. Barbatos, this is my mother, Ayako Kaneda.”

“A pleasure for certain, Mrs. Kaneda.” Barbatos bowed deeply. “Lord Diavolo is also expecting you.”

Mom blinked in surprise. “He is?” I looked between the both of them in confusion, which was soon to be satisfied.

“Yuki! It is so good to see you again.!” I heard the warm voice of Lord Diavolo fill the entryway. There he stood, in all of his glory. I heard my mother gasp audibly. His gaze turned to her. “Ayako. You’ve grown into such a beautiful woman. I am honored to have you in my home. How have you been?” Diavolo walked over to me and gave me a brief hug, then turned his attention to Mom. He took her hand gently, kissing the back of it in a very gentlemanly gesture. I saw Mom’s face redden, and she giggled like a schoolgirl.

“You-you remember me? After all this time?” Mom stammered.

“Of course I do, Ayako. It’s been a drop in the bucket timewise for me.” He had a warm smile on his face. “Barbatos, please prepare some of that wonderful human world ceylon tea for Ayako and myself. And some of those jelly cookies too, please.”

“Right away, my lord.” Barbatos bowed, leaving for the kitchen.

Diavolo turned to me. “Yuki, I understand you have some business to take care of with the brothers. I hope you can help. They’ve been quite down since the incident with Mammon.”

“The ‘incident with Mammon’? What happened?”

Diavolo shook his head. “Apparently something happened with Mammon a little while ago. He became enraged and destroyed the wall in his room. They haven’t really discussed with me what happened. I couldn't even get it out of Lucifer. I’m hoping that your arrival is a good sign.”

I shuddered slightly. “Yeah, maybe.”

“They are over in the House of Lamentation if you wish to go have a word with them.”

Mom walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. “It’ll be fine, Yuki. You know what to do.”

Diavolo chuckled. “Don’t worry, Yuki. I am happy to entertain your mother while you go speak to them.” He took Mom’s hand and escorted her over to a couch. I saw them each take a cup of tea and start chatting as I made my way over to the House of Lamentation. My stomach was in knots and it felt like ice water was flowing through my veins as I made my way through the campus.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door swung open, and I looked up. _Oh, great._ There I was, face to face with Lucifer.

“...Yuki?” He arched an eyebrow, then smiled. “This is quite a nice surprise. It is very good to see you again. I’ve missed you quite a bit.” He leaned down, scooping me up in a warm hug. “I was worried about you when you never returned any of my calls or texts. I’m glad to see you are safe.”

“Lucifer.” I buried my face in his shoulder, feeling comfort in his familiar scent of incense and peppermint. “I missed you too.” I hugged him tightly.

He put his hand on my back, rubbing it softly. “Did you come for a random visit or is there a specific reason you’re here?” I pulled back to look at him. “I messed up bad, Lucifer. I came to fix it. Could you please call your brothers to meet us in the common room? I want to talk to all of you.”

He frowned slightly, then nodded. “All right. Let’s go.” He put a hand on my back, leading me to the common room. “Wait here, I’ll call them.” He pulled out his D.D.D. and began texting. We only had to wait a few minutes until they started filing in. Satan was first, followed by Asmodeus. Beel came, sandwich in hand, followed by Belphie. Levi shuffled in next. There was no sign of Mammon. 

Satan spoke as he entered, “What’s this all about, Lucifer?......Yuki? You’re here?” This was followed by Asmo’s squeal of “Yuki! Did you say Yuki? She’s here?” That caused them to almost get run over by Beel pushing through as he jammed the sandwich in his mouth. “Yupfki? Wfmhere?” Belphie was trying to look around his brother who had effectively blocked the door, while Levi jumped in vain to look over Beel. “What are they talking about? Is Yuki here?”

I waved, “Hi guys. Yeah, it’s me.” That caused me to get tackle-hugged by the lot of them. I let out a small “oof” from the impact, but I was immensely happy.  


“Whadya want?”

I looked up to see Mammon at the door, glaring at me.

“Mammon…” I started to speak.

“No, ya know what? I don’t wanna hear what ya gotta say. I’m done.” He turned to leave.

“What was that all about?” Levi said.

“He looked upset.” said Asmodeus.

“Guys, can you let me up for a moment?” I said. “I need to go talk to him, but first I want to say my piece to you.” I smoothed my clothes out, trying to gather my courage. Taking a deep breath, I began. “I know I haven’t contacted any of you since I returned to the human world, and...I’m sorry. I’m sorry to all of you. I did it on purpose.”

That prompted a rumble of disbelief amongst them. I continued before I completely lost my nerve. “I tried to return to my normal life in the human world. But, I couldn’t. It was so hard. I kept thinking about my time here, with all of you. I missed it so much, but I couldn’t deal with that. I had nobody I could talk to in the human world about it. Plus, I listened to someone’s advice that I should forget what happened here...that I should forget all of you. It made sense at the time, but in doing so, I hurt people that I loved.” I glanced at the empty doorway where Mammon had been a moment ago. “I hurt you by ignoring you, and I’m sorry. I won’t do that ever again.” This earned me a huge group hug.

“It’s OK, Yuki. We were just worried about you because none of us had heard from you for a while.” Belphegor piped up.

“We thought something had happened to you.” Asmo rubbed his cheek against mine.

“We were talking about going to the human world to check up on you.” Beel nodded.

“Please don’t scare us like that again.” Satan smiled.

I sighed. “I won’t. Promise. Now, I should go talk to Mammon. I’ll be back soon.” I walked over to the door, and turned to look at them. “I want you to know, since I never said it before. You all deserve to know. I love you with all my heart. Each and every one of you.”

All of them had huge smiles pasted on their faces as I left the common room in search of Mammon. I tried his room first. Gingerly, I knocked on his door.

“If that’s Yuki, go away. I ain’t talking to you.” he grumbled from the other side of the door.

“Fine, Mammon. Then just listen. I’m sorry…”

I barely got the words out before he threw the door open. He was furious, shouting right in my face. “Oh! You’re sorry?! Well, that just fixes everythin’, don’t it! Everything’s all sunshine and flowers because you said you’re sorry! Well, I ain’t buyin’ it this time, sister! You can’t just come in here and apologize and think that’s gonna make everything OK ‘cuz it ain’t! I’m through bein’ your doormat!.” He stood there, chest heaving from his outburst, glaring at me.

My head fell to my chest. “You’re right. I was stupid for thinking I could patch things up with just a simple ‘I’m sorry’. I shouldn’t have listened to Mariah…”

“You listened to Mariah? Yeah, you are a real idiot.” His voice was calmer now. “What’d she tell you?”

“She told me that I should break it off with you, that romance between demons and humans end badly. She told me that you told her….that you were madly in love with me.  
  


He looked shocked. “Sh-she told you that, huh? Well, not so much anymore, maybe. You do know that she has a thing for me, right?”

“Wh-what?”

“Look, I don't wanna do this here. If you’re gonna keep blathering, come inside so I can shut the door. This house has ears.” He ushered me inside his room and closed the door.

“What do mean, ‘a thing’?” I was confused now.

“You know, a thing. She’s got the hots for me. I mean, who can blame her, this is ME we’re talkin’ about, but yeah. I saw her actin’ kinda weird when we were talkin’. I had a feeling she’d try to pull somethin’ shady like that, but I didn’t get a chance to warn ya before you blew me off.” He frowned. “You really hurt my feelings, Yuki. I can’t forget that anytime soon.”

“I know. I know that now. I had a talk with my mom, and she made me realize that I had to do this. That I had to make things right. That’s why I’m here. I’m not going to ignore you anymore. I’m going to try to integrate my time here with my life in the human world. Ignoring you isn’t fair to you, and you and your brothers are the last ones I want to hurt.” I took a deep breath. “I love you, Mammon. I hope you believe me when I say that.”

“You know, I kind of do.” He grinned for the first time during our conversation, also blushing slightly. “I mean, I really want to.”

“Maybe this will help.” I took a step forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his. I felt him stiffen at first, but then he relaxed, melting into my kiss as he returned it. His hands went to my lower back, holding me against him as our tongues entwined. We kissed for a moment, then I broke it off. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Already done.” he chuckled. He leaned in for another kiss, but I gasped and pulled back.

He looked confused. “Huh? What? What’s wrong?”

I smiled. “Come with me, I have someone for you to meet.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the common room. I was relieved to open the door to see the brothers were still there.

“Hey, where’ve you been? We’ve been waiting.” Levi grumbled.

“Sorry, guys, but everything’s okay. Come with me, I have a surprise.”

They looked at me in confusion, but followed me anyway. We walked to the Demon Lord’s palace.

“Hey, whoa! What are we doing here?” said Mammon.

“I hope it’s for dinner, I’m hungry.” Beel groaned.

Barbatos greeted me at the door with his usual polite smile. “Welcome back, Yuki. I trust your business is concluded satisfactorily?”

“Everything is fine, thanks Barbatos. Are they still here?”

“Yes, right this way.” Barbatos led us into the parlor where Mom and Diavolo sat. They were laughing and talking as if they were old friends. When they saw us enter, both of them stood. Diavolo had a huge grin on his face. “Yuki! You’re back! I’ve had such a wonderful time with Ayoko! She is the most charming woman! And you’ve brought the brothers with you!” 

Mom walked over and gave me a hug. “Everything all right, dear?” I nodded. 

“Everything is good, Mom. Thanks for your help. Oh, Mom, here. I’d like to introduce the Seven Lords of the Underworld. Guys, this is my mom, Ayako Kaneda. 

Mom,” I motioned to Lucifer. “This is Lucifer, first-born, the Avatar of Pride.” Lucifer stepped forward, taking Mom’s hand gently, and kissed the back of it. “Charmed, I’m sure.” She blushed and nodded. “Likewise.”

“This is Mammon, second-born, Avatar of Greed. The one I told you about.” Mammon stuck out his hand, giving Mom’s a brief shake. “Yo, Mrs. K, what’s up? Nice meetin’ ya.” Mom chuckled at his casualness. “Good, thank you. Nice to meet you.”

“And this is Leviathan, third-born, Avatar of Envy.” Levi just put his hand up and down in a quick wave. “Hey.” Mom smiled. “Pleasure to meet you.” He blushed at her smile. “T-thanks.”

“This is Satan, fourth-born, Avatar of Wrath.” Satan bowed deeply, and then kissed Mom’s hand. “I’m honored to meet you, Ayako. May I call you Ayako?” Mom returned the bow, and smiled. “Of course you may. Thank you.”

“And this is Asmodeus, fifth-born, the Avatar of Lust.” Asmo dashed forward, holding Mom’s hand in both of his and kissing it very sensually, keeping eye contact with her as he did. “Enchanté, Ayoko. You are certainly the picture of mature grace and beauty. I can see where Yuki gets it from." He began caressing Mom's hand. "And your skin is so soft. I would really love to get to know you much better.” he grinned lasciviously. Mom blushed deeply, her hand covering her mouth. “Oh, my.” I side-eyed Asmo. “Ok, that’s enough.” 

“This is Beelzebub, sixth-born, Avatar of Gluttony.” Beel stuck out his hand, giving Mom a strong handshake, his other hand full of the tea cookies that Barbatos had put out. “Hi! Nice to meet you!” Mom grinned. “Nice to meet you too.” Beel turned to me, putting another cookie in his mouth. “Your mom’s nice! I really like her.”

“And lastly, this is Beel’s twin Belphegor, seventh-born, Avatar of Sloth.” Belphie smiled and waved. “Hello.” Mom smiled and nodded. “Happy to meet you.”

After the introductions were made, Mom turned to me. “I’ve had a lovely time here, but we should really get home. Your father and brother should be home soon.” I nodded in agreement.

Beelzebub asked. “Can we meet the rest of your family?” I shook my head. “Sorry, not now, my dad and my brother wouldn’t understand what’s going on.”

“Oh. Okay, Maybe some other time.” He nodded.

Diavolo looked disappointed. “Must you go so soon? I’ve been having such a wonderful time. Ah, well. Perhaps another day. Please, I insist that you visit me again soon, Ayako.” Diavolo took my mom’s hand in both of his and shook it, then patted it. “You too, Yuki. You are both welcome anytime you wish to visit.” He nodded to me.

“Thank you. We’ll look forward to it.” Mom smiled, and put her hand on my back. “Do we leave the same way we came?”

Diavolo nodded. “I’ll escort you so I can open the portal.” Lucifer stepped forward. “Actually, Lord Diavolo, do you mind if I escort them to open the portal?”

“Well, all right, I suppose. Go ahead, Lucifer. Farewell, Ayako and Yuki! Have a safe trip!” Diavolo grinned and waved goodbye. The brothers all waved as well, shouting different parting phrases as we left.

“Goodbye!”

“Safe travels!”

“Farewell!”

“See ya!”

Lucifer escorted us out the door and to the portal stone that we had entered from. He waved his hand over the stone and chanted a few words. The stone glowed with the same red markings we’d seen before, and the portal opened. He gestured towards the portal. “Mrs. Kaneda, forgive me, Ayako, if you would, please. I’d like a minute to speak with Yuki if that is alright with you. I won’t keep her long. I promise.” He nodded.

“Oh, all right, I suppose. Please hurry though, that alleyway this portal leads to makes me a bit nervous.” Lucifer smiled. “Nobody will accost you in that alleyway. You have my word.” Mom nodded, then entered the portal. Lucifer put his hands on my shoulders, turning me to face him.

“Yuki, I’ve wanted to say this to you for a while now. The last night you spent in the Devildom, the night we spent together,” I blushed deeply as he spoke. “I’ve thought about that night every night since you left. I’ve wanted to say this to you for a long time now. Yuki, I love you. I need you, and I’ve missed you so much since you left. Don’t stay away so long again. Please. It’s been so lonely here since you were gone.” He held me tightly against his chest, and I buried my face in his shoulder. Pulling my head back, I looked up at him. “I love you too, Lucifer. I won’t stay away, I swear.” He softly kissed me, embracing me as we stood there. His kisses were surprisingly gentle, like the brush of rose petals on my lips. His tongue gently probed my mouth as he held me. After what seemed an eternity lost in his love, I hugged him again. “I really should go.” He had a sad look on his face, then smiled. “Next time we are together, I will make love to you again, all night. There are so many things I want to show you.” he nibbled on my ear, his warm breath on my neck made me shiver. “You’re making it more difficult for me to leave, damnit.” I chided him. He chuckled. “Maybe that’s the point.” I pushed him away playfully. “I should go. Goodbye, Lucifer.” I placed a kiss on his cheek and stepped into the portal before he could convince me to stay.


	4. Epilogue

In the days that followed, it took some adjustment, but I managed to mesh my life in the human world with my life in the Devildom. Mom was much happier, spending regular tea times in the Devildom with Diavolo. I finally told Nat about my life in the Devildom. She was upset and jealous at first, but then she wholly embraced the idea. We took pictures of ourselves with my D.D.D. and posted it to my Devilgram story. The guys sent pictures back, which Nat absolutely loved. I had to talk Nat out of going after Asmo.

I also told Hakaru once he became a teenager. He started playing video games with Levi over Cloudtalk. They ended up becoming really good friends. Dad was the only one I still kept in the dark about the Devildom. I knew he wouldn’t understand. He lost his battle with cancer when I was in my sophomore year in college getting my teaching degree. Mom spent more time with Diavolo after that. I think having his friendship helped her get through that time. As for me, once I graduated, Mom encouraged me to explore my feelings. So I did. Eventually, I ended up marrying one of the brothers. I won’t say whom. We managed to live happily as the strangest blended family that you could imagine. 


End file.
